Nuclear Suitcase Machine Gun
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 250)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Up to 200? meters|theme = Spy-themed|supported_maps = Exception: *Knife Party *Sniper Forts *Block Crash|cost = First obtaining: *250 If upgrading: *750 (UP1) *670 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|source = |firing_sound = }} The Nuclear Suitcase Machine Gun is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a generic black suitcase. When switched to this weapon, the suitcase divides itself vertically, first reveals its hidden machine gun barrel, and then releases the magazine box at the back. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, average capacity, low mobility and moderate accuracy. Tips *Since it has an area damage, use this against crowds. *Do not solely aim on the head, since it does not have head-shot multiplier. *Seeing that it deals the gargantuan splash damage, this weapon is best used in densely-populated maps. *Avoid using this weapon in close-range attack since you will commit suicide in the process. *Do not stand still. You will be sniped and you will not be able to fire effectively back, due to the average spread. *Try to fire in short, controlled bursts to reduce bullet spread. Every time you stop firing for a bit, the cross heirs will reset to normal. *This is best used with the Jetpack, since you are free to slaughter multiple enemies effortlessly by shooting this weapon to the ground. *Use high mobility weapon as this weapon features a low mobility. *ALWAYS take a powerful Sniper with you, if you wish not to commit suicide by going berserk with this weapon. *Due to this having a slightly-prolonged reloading time, it is recommended to reload at a slightly non-exposed spot. Once done reloading, continue on attacking. *Its blasts are instant, meaning, there's no travel time for the blasts. *Be careful with Rocket Jumping with this weapon, as you can take lots of self-damage and/or fall off the map. Counters *Use a Jetpack to outrun its users. *Try ambushing the user from above or behind using a powerful one-shot weapon such as Circus Cannon or use a close quarters weapon such as Ghost Lantern. *Avoid the user's shots by jumping around them. The 55 mobility will be harmful to that player as you can pick them off with a 1 shot weapon. **However, the area damage is quite large, so it is recommended to use the Ninja Tabi to outrun its splash damage. *Be aware that this weapon can still prove to be highly effective in long ranges due to its area damage. *Aim for the head, especially when users wield low-to-average mobile weapons like this. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Explosive weaponry can easily disorient its users. *Do not walk into the bullets, as the blast radius is quite large and lasts for a good duration. *If you see someone with the generic-looking suitcase, be aware of them, for they are dangerous. Firing Sound *Mech Heavy Rifle's Theme *Spy-themed Trivia *This is one of the few automatic area damage weapons with attribute. *Its reload animation is somewhat similar to that of the Mech Heavy Rifle. *It takes 250 to obtain this weapon, making it harder to obtain. *This is the only generic suitcase arms and has the aesthetics that this weapon has, until the introduction of its non-explosive sibling in the 20.0.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 to conform the new efficiency system of the real Pixel Gun. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Mythical